The Silver Alchemist
by Blackshadow999
Summary: Matthew Selvess a young alchemist is searching for a way to correct a mistake he made. Little does he know that there are those who wish him to fail and others who want him to disappear. Will Matthew and his sister Maria fix things or will they die trying? This is their story their journey. Please RxR
1. TSA: Prologue

FMA: The Silver Alchemist

A/n

Here is another idea I have. Please give it a chance, this is my second story. I don't own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters or other stuff. I just claim ownership of my own character and my muse.

Prologue: The Morning Before

My name is Matthew Silvess and I am fifteen as of three weeks ago. I opened my eyes as I felt morning sunlight hit my face. Locks of my long tan colored hair laid over my face, but not over my eyes. My eyes were unusual in the fact that they were an orchid shade of purple. I stretched to help myself wake up, a quiet creek echoed through the room as I did. I glanced over to my left arm where the creek came from, to see the automail left arm that I had for years now. I swung my legs around to the side of the bed and to the floor and put my feet down, only to hear a soft clunk. I didn't need to look down as I knew the clunk was from my right automail leg. I had gotten both limbs due to a previous incident I was in that had happened years ago, so I was used to them by now.

"Saber you had better be up and getting ready. If you are not brother I will come up there and get you up, we need to catch the train to central for your exam tomorrow."

That was my sister Maria calling for me. It was just Maria and me these days, ever since dad died of an unexplained illness. She was the responsible one of us, especially after dad passed. It was surprising, since she is two years younger than me, yet she is as mature as me if not slightly more so. However what she said sunk in to my mind. First the fact of her reminding me of my state alchemist qualification exam tomorrow. Second I really didn't want her to come up and make sure I am up, her hit would give me a splitting head ache. I jumped out of bed and quickly got dress. I quickly put my hair in a ponytail, tied it to keep it that way. I then raced down the stairs into the kitchen to grab breakfast. I passed my sister as I raced to the kitchen.

Now my sister is for a lack of better terms 'different'. You see she is in a suit of armor all the time. She is not wearing the armor; her body is the suit of armor. She became like that from the same incident that had resulted in me getting an automail arm and leg. The armor was a full plate armor suit that was silver and was fairly obvious that it was meant to be used by a woman. I say that since the breast plate has space for a ... (clears throat) woman's chest. The arm pieces of the suit were interlocking plates in the shoulders and upper arms. The gauntlets were silver as well and had tight interlocking joints in the fingers, wrist and hands. The lower half of the armor was made like most armor. The Cuisse or the upper plate over the thighs and Maria's was simple nothing fancy. The fan greaves and the poleyn connected to it; this was the lower legs and knees armor plates. Like the Cuisse these were nothing very fancy. Then the boots or Sabatons, the boots had a slight heel to them but other than that pretty normal. Between the plates of armor in the whole suit of armor was black leather material that held the suit together. At the waist of the suit was a leather skirt like idea hanging as a part of the suit. To top all this off the helm on this suit was different. The top half was shaped like a fox head with holes where the eyes would normally be for a fox. The bottom half was a dark grey almost black visor that would cover the mouth. Now I have always wondered where our father exactly got this suit of armor, but he never said where it came from. Our Dad had a habit of collecting odd things when he was still alive.

Anyway I was scarfing down breakfast as fast as I could safely do without choking. Maria walked into the room and stared at me. I stopped stuffing my face for a moment and looked at her. Her eyes glowed magenta through the eye holes in the helm of the armor. I looked down at the plate of food in front of me and then frowned.

"I am sorry Maria, here I am stuffing my face and all you can do is watch since you're not able to eat as you are."

Maria jerked in surprise and then shook her head.

"No, it is not that ... well maybe a little, but it is 8:30, the train leaves at nine for Central. So Matthew, you need to finish eating and get your stuff. That is if you weren't going through dad's books all night."

I swallowed the mouth full I was on before I answered.

"No I was not up ALL night studying, just until one a.m. maybe two. The point is I pack for today, I am not that irresponsible. Don't worry we will be fine, we will make the train, I promise."

Once I finished my breakfast I put my dishes in the sink, ran upstairs grabbed my things and was at the front door within thirteen minutes. Maria and I left and lock the house and headed to the train station. We got to the station and bought tickets for Central. Maria did get some strange looks as she does on occasion, her being a suit of armor and all, most just think she is just wearing the armor all the time. However the difference is not a commonly known fact and I would like to keep it that way. We get too many questions otherwise. We boarded the train without further trouble and found seats and when we had sat down I let out a sigh.

"What did I tell you, we got here and still have five minutes to spare."

Prologue end.


	2. 1: A Lead Gone Ary

**A/n**

**Now the story begins. Yes there is a point to the prologue; it is to introduce the characters to you. Their story is similar to Edward and Alphonse, but it is not the same. Just want to say that right now so don't say that Matthew and Maria are copies, they are not as you will see. Edward and Alphonse do come into this story at a later point but not yet. Now I don't own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters or any of the other stuff from the said universe. I do claim ownership to my characters and my inspiration. Thank you for reading and enjoy. Please review.**

The Silver Alchemist

Chapter 1: A Lead Gone Ary

I awoke as the train jerked as it moved along. I had been having the dream about the day before the state alchemist test. It was the day that things had started to change. I sat up and straightened my dark navy blue shirt that had been rumpled from me sleeping. I also adjusted the gloves I wore on my hands, mostly to cover my automail left hand. It was easier to do that than to have to explain or come up with a reason of why I have an automail arm. It just became awkward with people when they asked. I then looked over at Maria who was staring at me.

"Brother, are you okay?"

I straightened up and nodded.

"Yeah, just dreaming about the day we started down this path and journey."

"The day before your state alchemist exam, that was four years ago."

I chuckled a bit at that.

"Has it really been four years since then? It doesn't seem like it."

"I wonder how everyone is doing back in Leirith."

I glanced over at her.

"Back home huh, it really has been a while since we have been back in the hometown, over a year at least."

Maria snickered, one of my eyebrows rose.

"What is so funny?"

"I was just thinking about how Candice will react when she sees you next."

I flinched at that comment. Candice was a girl we had known since childhood, she was about a year younger than me. She was a nice girl to be around ... most of the time and lately, if you weren't me. We didn't hate each other or anything; in fact we use to get along really well. That is until she became an automail mechanic, then I swear the girl I knew was replaced with some sort of devil. The thing is Candice's father is, or was an automail mechanic. However, he is slowing down and so Candice started to take over the shop and business, so she became my automail mechanic as well. She unfortunately had inherited some of her old man's habits; namely a really short temper and unerring aim when chucking or swinging a wrench. I had the painful memories of her hitting me with a wrench. I learned very quickly not to underestimate Candice when she had a wrench in her hands. In fact it was better to run for the hills, but she would still find some way to hit me. You would never think a girl could be strong enough to knock you out when they are eleven, but Candice sure did and she was only getting stronger.

"I would rather not think about what she will do to me right now."

There was a silence for a couple minutes, but then Maria spoke up again.

"Matthew do you think this lead will pan out? I mean what do we really know on this lead?"

I interlocked my hand behind my head and thought for a second.

"Well we are looking for a man by the name of Kurt Isen, who knows about a specific area of mineral alchemy. The man is an old friend of dad's. By what I found reading dad's notes he worked with the man we are looking for. The rumor is that a guy with the same description as Isen was seen in the west near the town of Vinary."

Maria sighed.

"That is not much to go on."

I frowned in response, knowing she was right.

"I won't deny that you're right about that, but we have nothing else at the moment to go with. So we go with this lead."

Silence once again settled between us. I was getting annoyed by the silence and decided to break it.

"Well Maria since we have got the time why not review the fundamentals of alchemy. Why not start with the laws?"

"Okay sure, the law of equivalent exchange states that 'in order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed'."

I nodded in response.

"Good and the two laws that make up the law of equivalent exchange?"

"The first is the Law of Conservation of Mass that states, 'energy and matter can neither be created from nothing nor destroyed to the point of elemental nonexistence'. Simply put your input must equal your output."

I nodded again to signal she was right and to continue.

"The second is the Law of Natural Providence which states, 'an object or material made of a particular substance or element can only be transmuted into another object with the same basic makeup and properties of that initial material. In other words as an example, if what you were transmuting was made of mostly water it could only be transmuted into something that is also made of mostly water."

"Yes very good, nice to know you still remember dad's lessons."

"Like I could forget with the way dad would drill the information into us."

"Right then next, what are the three stages of transmutation?"

"They are comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction. In simpler terms, understanding what you are transmuting, then next breaking the material down, followed by rebuilding the material into a different shape."

I nodded again and looked out the window.

===around an hour later===

The train stopped at the station. We finally had arrived in the western city of Vinary. We stood up from the seats. I glanced down and saw my black pants looked okay, or at least it didn't have too many wrinkles. I tapped the toes of my brown boots that ended right above my ankles, to make sure my feet were settled in my boots so that walking long distances would not hurt later. I got up and grabbed my light grey knee length over coat and put it on. My grey over coat had over the last four years become a symbol that got people to know me as 'The Silver Alchemist'. My grey over coat had the Flamel cross and the Silver crescent symbols one beside the other on the back. There was a flash of silver from my pocket watch that hung on a personal custom made chain that I had made myself, that attached to my belt. The said pocket watch proved I was a State Alchemist, but my over coat covered it. It was not that I was ashamed about being a State Alchemist or anything. Dad was one before he retired and a good one too, so I intended to be the best State Alchemist I could be. I grabbed my rolling case that held my things I traveled with, which was a fair bit. We filed through the train car and got off the train. On the platform of the station we looked around though I really didn't expect anyone to be there to meet us.

"Well shall we go find this Isen?"

"Do you know where he is?"

I shook my head.

"No I don't really, but I figure we can ask around town. I would assume someone has to have seen him at some point."

I used my right hand to shield my eyes from the bright sunlight. My face was many might call handsome. I have even been called 'pretty boy' by many on my travels. Yes I have had girls swoon over me and men jealous of my looks. I however, really didn't think about my looks much as they did not make much difference to me. Maria nodded and we started into town. The town of Vinary is not a huge city like Central but it was not small like our hometown of Leirith. There was a lot more shops than I had expected and of all different kinds as well. The town appeared to be very prosperous as I looked around.

We did not get all that far into the town when I stopped and I heard Maria stop next to me. The reason I had stopped could be answered by the sight before us. There was a group of five Amestrisan soldiers and they were trying to pick up a young woman. The key word being trying and it reality they were harassing the young woman. I was getting very ticked off at the sight. I am in the military like these soldiers; you can even call me a 'dog of the military'. However, I have a really big pet peeve about soldiers or people in general abusing their position and power to force others to get what they want. I could not stand people like that, people that were the complete opposite of my dad. I looked from left to right only to see people of the city looking the other way. Okay so by that reaction, this happens rather often most likely. Well that will change today; I would not stand for this. The soldiers were still at it as I started forward.

"Come on beautiful, you know you want to."

The girl was trembling in fear. I spoke up at that point unable to stay silent.

"Hey you stupid lowly mutts!"

The soldiers stopped at my voice for a second.

"Yes I am talking to the five of you dumb mutts of the military."

The soldiers turned to see me as I kept coming.

"Even dumb wild mutts like yourselves can see she doesn't want to be around you."

The soldiers just stared at me as I stopped around ten feet from them.

"But who can blame her, you idiotic mutts are being really pushy like you are in heat or something. What a lack of manners, have you no shame?"

The soldiers were getting rather angry at what I was saying.

"Looks like you dumb mutts need to be retrained and I am more than happy to do that retraining personally."

"Move along kid this doesn't concern you."

I didn't move but just glared back at them.

"Well one of the misbehaving mutts is barking with disobedience. You lot can't even be properly called dogs at this point. What idiotic mutts to cause such a scene. Really have Amestrisan soldiers fallen this low, bullying the people they are supposed to protect? And you wonder why I call you mutts!"

One of the Soldiers rushed forward a fist raised to strike me easily stepped out of the way and evaded the punch. Maria and I had been sparring with one another since we were kids. Our father had taught us that you need to be strong in body as well in mind. So we were no amateurs when it came to fighting. Maria was better at fighting than I was. I have still through the years, had never beaten her, not that I was embarrassed about that. The soldiers seemed to only get angrier when I dodged their fellow soldier, so they all came at me. The first one to reach me tried to grab me, but I slipped out of his reach. I quickly countered by sliding around to his right side and hit him in his gut with my right knee. This forced the soldier to his knees wheezing for breath. Two of the soldiers rushed me at the same time one from behind and one from the front. I struck the one in the front in the face with my right fist, dropping him to the ground. The soldier behind me grabbed me by my over coat, which I immediately slipped out of and followed up with a roundhouse kick that sent the soldier flying. Then from my right I heard a voice of one of the town's people, an elderly man.

"The young man … is a State Alchemist; he has the pocket watch that State Alchemist carries."

The soldiers didn't miss that comment, as they stared at me.

"Just who are you?"

Well so much for trying to keeping the fact of me being a state alchemist quiet. Oh well since that is the case I see no reason to be fair by not using alchemy.

"Well since you asked, my name is Matthew Selvess, or perhaps you have heard the name that the state gave me, the title of 'the Silver Alchemist'."

The two remaining soldiers looked afraid at what I had said and by this time both of them had pulled out their guns. I clapped my hands together and a ringing resounded in the air, and then I put my hands to the ground. Blue lightning appeared in front of me, then the ground three feet in front of me rose up in two separate columns of earth and formed into hands. The earth hands moved forward each of them grabbing one of the soldiers and held them tight. I strode forward to the soldiers who were struggling. My eyes were cold and were scaring the soldiers.

"Now I think it is high time you unruly mutts run along. I will retrain you later of how manners should work."

I snapped my fingers and blue lightning appeared again and the earth hands opened and the soldiers fell to the ground. The soldiers looked back up at me before they got up and ran away. I shook my head at their actions. These Soldiers were cowards, even left their comrades behind. I clapped my hands again and put them to the ground and changed the ground back to the way it was before. I sighed, but then noticed the awkward silence around me. I look around at the town's people who were staring at me. I chuckled nervously.

"Umm sorry about the ruckus all."

The silence continued; I was starting to worry about how this would end. Then suddenly all the people started to cheer. I just felt shock; I had not expected this reaction. The people came forward surrounding me, patting my shoulder and slapping my back. They were treating me as a hero, and I really don't know why they would at this point.

"Well done young man."

"Thank you sir for your help."

"You showed those soldiers."

"So you are the Silver Alchemist."

"You helped us more than you can know."

I laughed quietly; apparently soldiers here had been really causing trouble to the citizens.

"Glad to be able to help out here."

The crowd of town's people pressed in around me. The next thing I know, I was lifted off my feet and the said crowds of town's people were carrying me down a side street that went off the main street. I struggled at first, but saw it was impossible to get out of this. So, I let the people carry me to wherever they were taking me. I caught sight of Maria with my rolling case with her as she followed the crowd. I sighed in acceptance and relaxed into the carrying hold of the town's people. This reaction should no longer surprise me as this has happened before.

In the last four years after I was certified as a State Alchemist and given the title of 'The Silver Alchemist', much had happened. I had traveled a good majority of the time and done a lot of things. During those travels I had acquired the reputation of an alchemist that is for the people, serves the people and protect the people. So my title and description of my appearance had spread far and wide, so I was pretty well known with non-military people. People had a tendency to wish to thank me and so is the reason why I am in this situation. It was difficult being as famous and as popular as I have become.

The crowd brought me into a tavern and then set me down. Many of the people took the seats throughout the tavern. Happy conversation was heard everywhere in the tavern.

"Wow got to say you folks sure have some amazing hospitality."

Many people kept thanking me for me dealing with the soldiers. The tavern owner even treated me to a meal when I said I had not had a meal since earlier that morning. I tried paying for the meal but the owner would not take it saying that what I had done for them was more than enough. After a while I decided to ask the people if they had seen Isen. I waved the tavern owner over and he came.

"Say the meal was excellent, by the way have you seen a man by the name of Kurt Isen?"

The tavern owner thought for a moment, but shook his head. I pulled a small notebook out of my back pocket. This notebook was where I wrote down any facts of interest. I had a bigger and thicker notebook in my rolling case that I transferred the facts and research notes I had to. I had four full volumes at home ... at least the last time I counted them I had four, but it had been a while. Dad had always told me that taking note is a great habit to develop, especially for an alchemist. I flipped to a particular page that had a sketch drawing of a man and put it on the counter and showed the picture to the tavern owner.

"He may go by a different name, but I believe he looks like this."

The tavern owner looked at the picture, but shook his head again. However he just kept looking.

"You know you should ask old man Cooly, this guy looks like someone he would know."

"Where might I find this old man Cooly?"

The tavern owner pointed to an elderly gentleman over sitting at a table by himself. I nodded in thanks, got up and picked up my notebook, then headed over to the table with the man that was called old man Cooly. When I got to the table I cleared my throat and the older man looked up at me.

"Mind if I sit here my good man?"

He nodded to me with a smile. I took the seat opposite of him.

"So what is it I can do for you youngin?"

I smiled at the question.

"You don't beat around the bush sir; I was wondering if you have seen a man that looks like this?"

I slid my notebook that was still open to the page with the picture I had shown the tavern owner. Old man Cooly looked at the picture for a minute, before setting my notebook down.

"Yes I have seen a man that looks like this sketch. He goes by the name of Simon Bloss; he lives on the northern outskirts. May I ask why you are looking for him?"

"I need to ask him some questions that could help me with my research. Plus he is an old friend of my Father."

He nodded.

"Well fair warning he is not really fond of visitors. Many would say he is paranoid, but war does that, since he served in the Ishbalian war."

I looked at him seriously.

"Do you think he is paranoid?"

Cooly shook his head.

"He lets me in and talks to me. The first time was more than enough to prove to me that he is not paranoid. His mind is sound, he is a researcher. It is more like he suspects someone is coming for him, hunting him."

I nodded and thanked Cooly and signaled Maria. I bowed to the people and told them we need to go. When we had exited the tavern I turned to Maria.

"You learn anything interesting?"

Maria shook her head or helm as her body was armor. I stifled a laugh at the motion.

"Well I think I might have found where he could be, but first we should stop by Headquarters on our way."

We started off towards the center of the city where Western Headquarters was located.

===scene change===

Maria and I finally arrived in front of Western Military Headquarters. As we approached the front entrance there was a pair of soldiers standing in front of the gate, most likely on guard duty that ordered us to halt and stopped us.

"Sorry, this place does not give tours kid, go home."

I sighed at their response. It was times like this my age was a disadvantage. I reached into my coat and grabbed my booklet that had my military credentials and held them out to one of the soldiers. The other soldier rolled his eyes at this no doubt thinking I was just being troublesome. The soldier that had taken my papers opened the booklet and glanced at it before his eyes went wide. I kept a straight face as he looked at me and then back at the papers and started to sweat. He instantly snapped to attention and saluted me.

"I apologize sir! We did not mean to delay you Brigadier General Selvess. Please go right on in sir!"

In the military, state alchemist had ranks equal to commanding officers pretty much the second they are certified. I currently held the rank of Brigadier General. No, I did not start with that rank, I earned it. It was extremely rare and odd for someone of my age to hold that rank. All I could say on that matter is having a grateful Fuery can do a lot of things. I still didn't understand the reason the Fuery gave me that rank, but I will not complain without a reason to. Not that I used that rank often, only when it was necessary. I am what you might consider more laid back. In other words I didn't really see much need for formality for myself or others very much. Because of that, I don't exactly value authority very highly and so don't use it often either.

Maria followed behind me as I went through the front gates of headquarters. We walked through headquarters until we came upon a strange yet comical scene. The two soldiers I had humiliated earlier were talking to most likely a superior officer. I cleared my throat loudly to get their attention. The soldiers turned to see me as I smiled and waved at them.

"Well if it isn't the disobedient mutts from earlier."

One of the soldiers pointed at me and shouted.

"Major that is the rabble rouser!"

I looked at their superior officer and smiled. The officer started forward. His name was Major Martin Lisk and he was an old friend I had made slightly after I had been certified as a State Alchemist. Major Lisk was for lack of better terms a giant bear of a man. He stood at least 6'8" if not more. Major Lisk could easily intimidate people with his size and body. His body was for the most part pure muscle, not a gram of fat anywhere on his body. He had short thick brown hair and grey eyes. In simple terms he was a human tank. He stopped in front of me and looked down.

"Caused trouble huh?"

"Oh I would say so."

"Hey he wasn't talking to you. You are in trouble now; not even saying you're sorry will help you now."

I rolled my eyes. It was time to settle this once and for all. I faced Major Lisk and crossed my arms.

"Major Lisk tell me, I just got here so I am not very aware of how things work here in the west. So what is the punishment for; not following orders of a superior officer, attacking a superior officer and let us not forget too, add badmouthing to that list. So Major what is the punishment for such things here?"

"Minimum of a month's latrine duty and reprimand, usually more, Brigadier General Selvess sir!"

I glanced over to the soldiers who had gone pale by this point and smiled.

"Well you two how lucky, you now know what you have earned for yourselves. Now move along."

The two soldiers ran off. I shook my head as they left.

"Good Golly that was a pain to deal with."

"Indeed sir."

I looked over at the man, my eyebrows raised and smiled. Martin Lisk may look intimidating, but when he was not a soldier, he is like a giant teddy bear.

"I told you before Martin, when it is just us I prefer you call me by my name. We are friends after all, are we not?"

"I am sorry Saber it is habit. So what brings you out here?"

"Oh a little business, but first Major now is it, when did you go up in rank Martin?"

Martin Lisk smiled.

"About three months ago."

"It may be a little late, but Congratulations. Oh by the way Martin there were three other soldiers with those two and they are now in the custody of the town's people, just for your information."

Major Lisk nodded.

"I'll have them picked up. Is there anything else that I can do for you while you are here?"

I shook my head.

"Not at the moment, we need to get going. We are seeing someone today and I would like to do so as soon as possible."

Major Lisk nodded and then turned to Maria.

"It is nice to see you as well Maria."

"You too Martin, you are looking as overly fit as always."

Martin laughed at Maria's comment and waved as we left.

===scene change===

We were on the road that leads out of Vinary to its outskirts. The road that had been a street, was now just a dirt path. The stone laid streets ended a little ways back now that we were out of the main city.

"Brother do you think that Mr. Isen can help us with his research?"

I glanced back at Maria and thought.

"I don't know Maria, but I think it is worth a shot to try. Reading his notes may provide some help for our situation. Who knows?"

"What about your talk with that other alchemist, the one you went to see months ago?"

I frowned at that memory.

"You mean Dr. Marcoh the 'Crystal Alchemist'. Oh I learned what I needed from him and what he told me was absolutely correct as much as it was twisted and evil. It is why we have been looking for Kurt Isen."

"What do you mean twisted and evil?"

I waved my hand in dismissal to her question. I could not tell her the truth, hell I wish I didn't know the truth I had learned.

Months ago we had tracked down an alchemist that had disappeared along with his notes at the end of the war with Ishbal, by the name of Dr. Tim Marcoh. It took me a day and a half to get him to talk to me about his work. I am normally very good and adept at getting people to open up about things, but Marcoh had been harder than those previous. I could usually break people's resistance in hours. When I had gotten him to talk about his work I learned many things.

===flashback months previous===

"I can't tell you about my research, it is the 'Devil's Work'!"

I just sat there not budging an inch as I stared at him. Dr. Marcoh sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Your eyes are exactly like your father's, Very well I will tell you. Maybe you will be able to understand like your father did."

I nodded enthusiastically as I took out my notebook and a pen, ready to take notes. It was a heavily engrained habit for me that my father had encouraged.

"First, what do you know about the Philosopher's Stone?"

I was surprised at the question. Why would Dr. Marcoh bring up an old fairy tale?

"Um, it's an old legend. If I remember correctly, the legend is about a stone that can amplify alchemy without limit. Originally it was the method supposedly gave a person that used it to turn lead into gold. It also was a key to creating the grand elixir of life, that would give a person immortality. At least that is how the legend goes, but it is just an old legend I read in one of my dad's books."

Dr. Marcoh then, closed his eyes and took out a bottle with a blood red substance in it. I just gazed at it with curiosity. Dr. Marcoh poured the contents of the vile out on the table. As he did I noted with fascination that the substance was not a liquid as I had first thought, but thicker than a liquid but not solid substance. When it was on the table it formed into a stone shape. I looked back to Dr. Marcoh with shock as I began to understand what this substance actually was.

"You're telling me that this red substance is the Philosopher's Stone!?"

"Yes and no, it is called a Sage Stone, because it is an incomplete Philosopher's stone. It has limitations; it can only do so much before it breaks."

I felt excitement for the first time in years. Finally a possible way to get Maria and myself back to how we were before. My excitement was short lived however, when I saw Dr. Marcoh's expression. I looked at Dr. Marcoh's face trying to read his expression. He was mortified by this stone, but I couldn't figure out why. It was then I had a horrible thought come to my mind, one so sickening to me I almost couldn't ask about it, but I had to. My voice gained a cold emotionless tone to it as I spoke.

"Answer me one more question Dr. Marcoh, I have never had a reason to doubt my dad's teachings and one thing he taught is there is always a price for everything period. So My question is, what is the price for this stone on your table? Or better yet what is the catch or price to make a Philosopher's Stone? I seriously doubt it can be done for no price or charge, things don't work like that. You can't bypass laws very long or in the end. The laws of life and nature are absolute and can't be denied for very long."

Dr. Marcoh grimaced at my question.

"You are truly your father's son. You have seen what the stone really is. Why it is known as the 'Devil's Work'. You are right the Philosopher's Stone does come at a price and a very steep one at that. It is due to the main ingredient that this is so. One that is powerful, is readily available and unlikely to run out any time soon. Something we often take for granted. I believe you can answer what idea or material some might call it can be described as I have just stated."

I felt my blood go cold as I realized what that ingredient was, of course. The Philosopher's Stone was made by and from cruelty. It required taking human life and not just one life, but many, many lives of people to serve as the fuel to create a stone and sustain it. I held my head in horror as I realized the truth.

It was then, I recalled what he had said to me, the one who I had grown to hate so much. The phrase he had told me so long ago:

_'That is the thing about truth; once you know it you can never be ignorant of it again. That is why truth is so wonderful and so horrible. Isn't that right young Alchemist!?'_

Truth had said that to me as he smiled at me, when I was at the gate, before he had taken my right leg as the 'price' of my newly acquired knowledge. Dang it, he was completely right and I hated it that he was. I wanted to scream until I couldn't scream any more, but I knew that would do nothing. I got up from the chair I had been sitting in, now weighted with the truth of the Philosopher's Stone. I could not use an object like the Philosopher's Stone knowing the cost to make it. I couldn't live with myself if I were to try. I would rather stay the way I was then stoop to that level. I knew Maria would feel the same if she ever found out.

"Thank you for your honesty Dr. Marcoh. Well back to square one it is then."

I sighed and left Dr. Marcoh in his chair. I walked outside and turned at the corner of the house before I grabbed the corner of the house and threw up. I then howled in despair at the knowledge I had now. I knew a truth I didn't want to know and now I couldn't pretend I didn't know.

===end of flashback===

"Brother are you okay? You look really pale."

I snapped back to the present and looked up at Maria.

"It is nothing to worry about Maria. I am just ..."

I stopped dead, when the sent hit me.

"Matthew what is it? What is wrong?"

I held up a hand to get her to stop. I took a deep breath, taking in the sent again. There was no mistaking it now I could smell blood and it was fresh no question. I broke out into a sprint. I heard Maria right behind me with her metal footfalls. I spotted the last house on the outskirts and determined that it was the source of the scent of blood. It was then I got a sickening feeling and came sliding to a halt. Maria slid to a stop right next to me. Both of us settled into a fighting stance, prepared for anything.

It was then two figures came out of the house talking with one another.

"But why Lust, why can't I eat him?"

"Because Gluttony he would give you indigestion."

One of the figures I identified as a woman with long black hair and red eyes. She was around the same height as me. She was wearing a dress that ... Well honestly left little to the imagination. She also had an odd tattoo on her chest that look kind of like a snake or serpent eating its own tail. The other figure was male ... at least I think it was male. It looked like some kind of extremely fat guy that was bald and his eyes were white with no black. It was freaky; the both of them were freaky in my opinion. I have seen really weird things. So I would have a very extreme definition of freaky.

The woman noticed us first. She turned to face us, mild surprise on her face. That is before she smiled and I didn't like how she smiled. It sent chills down my spine and that was just to start.

"Well, well Gluttony, it would seem you will be getting a snack today after all."

I grabbed one of the silver colored metal rods I had on my belt with my right hand, preparing for the fight that was coming.

"Yea I get to EAT!"

The fat man rushed forward his mouth opened impossibly wide, Maria and I moved out of the way. I had to say for a fat guy, he could sure move fast.

"Whoa Fat Boy coming through!"

I rolled into a ball to evade the Fat Boy and recover. I came out and was back on my feet. I looked over to Maria and saw to my relief she was okay. I glanced back to where the fat guy had gone. I noticed the fat guy had already turned around and was about to charge us again. He rushed forward again and once again we dodged.

"Obesity Stampede!"

This time as the fat guy missed he went crashing into a large boulder and stopped for the moment. Maria and I were back in fighting stances facing the strange woman.

"I guess that is an unorthodox way to go about weight loss. I would guess it is not very successful though. So who are you lady?"

She simply smiled at me. Her smile was seriously starting to put me on edge. It was getting really creepy.

"I must say you are an intriguing one."

"Yeah not interested in your implications. First you are not my type and second your taste in guy stinks if you hang around the Fat Boy."

There was a boom followed by a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared I saw the fat one and what's more he looked perfectly fine. What the ... something was wrong here, slamming hard head first into a rock normally causes injuries of some kind. The fat one looked rather angry now as he looked at me. He screeched and shot in my direction, but I was ready for him. I had my silver rod in my right hand held by my thumb. I clapped my hands together, a ringing resounded through the air. Blue lightning appeared around the rod. I started to pull my hands apart from one another, so that I could control my alchemy I was using to reshape the rod. The fat guy was still coming at me as I used my alchemy. When he was about six feet from me I had finished transmuting the rod of metal into a katana like sword. I swung the blade around over my head, at the same time I moved to the right to avoid the fat guy. As he passed me I brought my blade down hard and sliced through his arm cleanly just below his shoulder. The fat guy screamed as he noticed his arm had been cut off.

"Hey, Tub of Lard! I am not on the MENU! Try that again and I will start slicing and dicing you into so many pieces you will not be able to find them all, let alone count them!"

"STOP CALLING ME NAMES! I AM GLUTTONY!"

"No, you are an overly fat idiot that has eating issues and seriously needs to work on losing weight!"

The lady started to clap.

"That was impressive, so you are an alchemist? You get more interesting all the time. My name is Lust, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Oh what a fitting name for her. I can practically feel lust oozing out of her. The problem I see is that said lust appears to be directed at me. I don't like that at all. The lady then turned to the Fat Boy.

" Gluttony we're leaving you can eat later."

The Fat Boy moaned with a finger on his remaining arm in his mouth and then followed the lady. However before he got to her I saw the arm I cut off regenerate to perfect condition. Oh that's just peachy, that complicates things to an extent. I think I will need to reassess my strategy for these people, if I am to be able to survive the next encounter that is.

The woman turned to me once more, smiled and blew me a kiss. I felt a freezing shiver run through me at her action.

"I look forward to when we meet again. Maybe I will get your name next time handsome."

There was a flash and after it stopped I saw they were gone.

Well I certainly didn't look forward to the next time. This is perfect; I officially now have a stalker. How great, lucky me. My life can really suck sometimes. Why did I have to inherit dad's good looks? I turned to where Maria was.

"Maria, you alright?"

"Yes, but who or what were they?"

I shook my head in confusion. I was wondering the same thing.

"I have no idea. By the way did you notice they both had a weird tattoo on them?"

Maria nodded.

"Yes the woman in her chest and the fat one on his tongue. Have you seen anything like it?"

"I don't know. I want to say no, but there is something about it that is familiar, I can't place why though."

Maria hummed in response. I just sighed and then smiled.

"The only other thing I can say is; I am once again thankful I carry Mithril rods."

"They are your work, so I would expect it to be good. You were never one to settle for anything less than the best quality work."

I nodded and then strode forward to the house and went inside. The scent of blood slammed into my sense of smell in force and I covered my face to try to block it to a degree. I looked around the house with growing horror and an urge to throw up. I was in what appeared to have been some kind of sitting room. If I were to say it looked like a bomb had gone off in here, it would be an understatement. There was wreckage and rubble everywhere. There was glass shards spread everywhere, I glanced to the windows and saw they had been shattered. Blood was splattered all over. It was clear that there had been a fight in here. I took a step further inside, glass crunching under my feet.

"Kurt Isen, are you here?"

There was no reply to my call. I took a moment to study the front room. By the damage and the amount of blood in this room there was a high possibility that the fight had started in here. I heard Maria step through the door and gasp.

"Maria just be thankful at the moment that you can't smell. It is horrendous. Let's search the place and see what we can find out."

Maria nodded and walked through the doorway at the right side of the room. I stayed in the sitting room still taking in the scene. I decided to study a sample of blood just to say that I had done the best I can, for an investigational stand point. I knelt down and ran a finger through the blood, brought it up and sniffed. I was surprised when I had, for the blood was not human. I then went into what Maria calls my observational research mode. Maria calls it that because she says I become so focused on taking in the facts around me that I block out everything else. It is probably true knowing myself. I sniffed again, now able to confirm that the blood was animal blood and not human. I looked around the room again only with a keen eye this time. The way the furniture and other rubble were spread, to an untrained eye would look like there had been a fight in here. However, the spread was not random; it was methodical and thought out. In other words the room was staged to look like a fight had happened when in reality it had most likely not.

I got to thinking about what I was seeing. Someone was going to an extensive amount of trouble to convince someone else that they were dead. The two questions are: Who are they trying to fool, and then why?

I walked to the far side of the room and passed through the doorway into a hallway with rooms on either side. There was a doorway of the left and two on the right before the hallway turned to the left. I glanced into the room on the left which was a bedroom for I would assume guests. I found much the same scene I had seen in the sitting room. This mess and spread was getting too methodical. It was almost as if ... Kurt Isen or whoever had been here, knew that pair was coming. I looked into the other two rooms and saw the same mess of rubble. At the end of the hallway I came into the master bedroom, and saw that this room was different than the others. This room was where the odd pair had found what they had been searching for. There were spikes of earth still protruding out of the ground from someone using alchemy. I knelt down again and got a sample of the blood on the floor and sniffed. I froze, this was human blood, no doubt about it and it was still fairly fresh. I looked around the room very carefully. The bedroom furniture was thrown everywhere in no order like the previous room. The fight that had happened, had taken place in this room alright.

I studied the blood trail and started following it. The person had been hit first when they were in the center of the room. Then they and moved to avoid something, most likely the Fat Boy. They then had used alchemy to fight back. The transmutation circle had been set before the fight. So the person had decided to make their stand in this room if it became needed. However, I would guess from the way things were, the person had been found before they had finished their preparations. I found a second circle and another one that was not finished. This only served to prove my original suspicion. Back to the fight, one of the spikes had hit its intended target, for it had broken off after it had hit. Then things went bad as there was a sizable pool of blood not too far from the circle. The person had gotten stabbed by something and most likely in a vital place. The defender had sunk to the floor for a time. In that time the odd pair had left the room and expected the defender to be dead. However, the defender, seriously injured to be sure was not dead. I kept following the trail of blood as I played the scenario out in my mind. The defender had crawled and drug themselves across the room into the room that was off this one. The room was a study and it had been ransacked, but whatever was the object of the search had not been found. The defender had continued to crawl to one of the bookshelves on the left side from the door.

Something was wrong in this; I had to be missing something. The blood trail didn't just stop; it looked like it went beyond the bookcase. That would imply that there is something or a room behind it. I clapped my hands and put them to the ground and transmuted the bookcase, only to find a wall. The blood trail was still there, but ... of course, an alchemic seal. I felt around the wall searching for the circle that was controlling the seal and keeping it in place. I located it on the inside part of the bookcase to the right. It was small so that it would be missed and most likely previously had a book hiding it as well. I tapped the circle and snapped my finger. The wall I had exposed behind the bookcase suddenly began to change shape and ended out as an archway and stairs beyond. I descended the stairs and as I did I heard a soft sound of labored breathing.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I found myself in a small stone room that I would guess is a laboratory. I saw a man in sitting with his back in a corner with blood still flowing out of his wounds.

"Kurt Isen?"

The man grunted and turned his head to look at me. His face changed to shock when he saw me.

"Titus, ... Titus Selvess is that you?"

He had a coughing fit after he finished the question.

"No, my name is Matthew Selvess."

Kurt Isen let out a sigh.

"I see so your Titus's son. (cough) To think that little boy from those many years ago has become you. (cough) You are the spitting image of Titus when he was your age."

Isen smiled a bit. I could see there was nothing that could be done for Kurt Isen. He had lost far too much blood and his injuries were just too severe. However, I needed information from him; I would need to prioritize what I ask.

"Mr. Isen, I need to know where you research notes are. I doubt that those who attacked you got them."

Isen nodded weakly.

"I think they will be safer in your hands. (cough) They are in a compartment beneath the center work counter, ... (cough) they are alchemically sealed. The cir (cough) circle is in the left cabinet above the door ..."

I had already gone to where he had indicated and had found the seal. I undid the seal and the middle of the worktop counter opened up. I looked in to the box and found a notebook; I flipped through it and could see it was Isen's notes. I turned back to thank him, but froze as I stared at him. His eyes had closed and he had stopped breathing. Kurt Isen, the former 'Earth Stone Alchemist' was dead. I bowed to him to give him my respects and then left the room going up the stairs.

I resealed the wall and restored the bookcase to its original form. However, it felt more like I was sealing a tomb. I went back through the house searching for Maria, only to end up finding her in the kitchen. As I entered the room Maria turned to me and saw my face. I walked over to a chair and sunk into it and sighed.

"You found Isen?"

I nodded somberly.

"Yes I did ... he's dead."

Maria slumped slightly.

"Oh ... I see, so what now Matthew?"

I rubbed my temples while I thought about my answer.

"Well ... did you per chance find a phone?"

"Yes, right over there."

Maria pointed to a counter that a phone sat on. I sighed at what I was about to do.

"Well as much as I hate doing it, we need to report this incident to Headquarters. They will send people to clean this up. Then we need to actually think about going back to Central soon."

Maria looked at me.

"Why Central?"

I put my elbows on the table that had surprisingly survived and held my head.

"For one I have my recertification exam in a few days. The other reason is Central is the best place to start to look for more leads."

Maria brought over the phone and I took it, dialed Headquarters and waited.

"... Western Amestris Headquarters, how may I direct this call?"

"This is Brigadier General Selvess, authorization cod 7. I need you to connect me to General Manthesis right away please."

"Of course, one moment sir."

I waited for around a minute before a voice of an older man came on the line.

"This is General Manthesis, to whom am I speaking?"

"This is Brigadier General Selvess, sir."

"Ah, I heard rumors you had come to town. So what can I do for you Selvess?"

"Sir I am at the house of Mr. Bloss and it appears that he has been murdered sir."

There was a short silence on the line after I had said this.

"I assume you are sure about that?"

"Yes sir, I am positive."

"I see, then I will send a squad out there to clean up the mess."

"Thank you General and unfortunately I will be unable to help in the investigations due to the fact I need to return to Central for business."

There was another period of silence.

"So I get to deal with the whole mess, Oh boy."

"I am sorry sir."

"That is how things go sometimes Selvess. Thank you for informing me."

The line then went silent and I put down the receiver. I sighed at this situation and the mess it had become.

"Brother was coming here worth it?"

I looked over at Maria.

"I don't know Maria. I think we find out more when we read through Isen's notes."

Maria stared at me.

"Wait you got his notes?"

I nodded.

"Well Maria let's get moving. We have a train to catch back to Central."

I stood up and headed for the door. Life can be extremely mean at times. We finally get a somewhat promising lead and then it blows up in our faces. Then there were those two odd people we fought. I had made sure to sketch their faces and also sketched down that odd tattoo in my notebook. I guess all I can say at the moment from this is 'One step forward and who knows how many steps back'.

End chapter 1

**A/n**

**Wow this story is turning out a lot better than I had though originally. Now so all who read my work and know about my stories understand. I have had a person ask if I will abandon my story "The White Dragon" to which I say: NEVER! I have spent too much time and sanity on that story and I do not plan to let it die. However, my inspiration for it has slowed down a bit. SO, I will be alternating between "The White Dragon" and "The Silver Alchemist". If you have ideas or suggestions for either story feel free to put it in a review. Or if you wish it not to be seen by others, just PM it to me instead. Please review this story and thank you for reading. Peace out until next time.**


	3. 2 The 'Short' Metal Alchemist

**A/n**

**Greetings to one and all. Here is yet another chapter of the Silver Alchemist. I do not own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist universe, characters and so on. Now without further ado on with the story, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The 'Short' Metal Alchemist

Maria and I caught the train back to Central and arrived late that evening. I had called ahead and made arrangements for accommodations for us while we had been on the train. After getting off the train we headed to the hotel I had gotten a room at and then after checking in headed up to our room. The room itself was large, comparable to a penthouse suite. Maria stood at the doorway, the door still ajar, after we had entered the room and gaped.

I on the other hand lowered my rolling case down and grabbed the handle on the top of it. The rolling case was not exactly small, in fact it measured two feet high and four feet long with wheels on the bottom. So I guess it was more a trunk than a case. The reason I considered it a case was because of the many compartments that made up this case. The case also reacts to my alchemy, which was very handy in different ways. Overall since the idea works, no need to change it I say. I grabbed the case and went up the small set of stairs to the loft and put my rolling case by the king size bed. I was glad I was stronger than most, the case was heavy as I kept it fairly loaded most of the time. I took off my silver over coat and hung it up in the closet, then came to the railing of the loft and looked down. I saw that Maria was still gaping at the doorway.

"So Maria, are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to come in and close the door?"

She instantly moved the rest of the way into the room and closed the door.

"Um ... Matthew, isn't this a little much for just the two of us?"

I thought for a moment as I started down the stairs from the loft.

"Well I would say it normally is, but this was apparently the only room with two beds the hotel had left available at this time. So I said I would take it, why do you bring up the subject?"

She looked around again before she looked back at me.

"Why would we need two beds?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I like to give you the option of using a bed if you should want to."

"Well it is just a bit overwhelming. I mean how much will this cost?"

I did some minor calculations in my head, before I answered Maria.

"Well as we'll be in Central for four days, around 2000 in total cost I believe is what it came out to."

Maria stared at me before she started shaking.

"YOU SPENT THAT MUCH ON A ROOM!"

I looked at her, she was very mad about this it would seem. She started forward towards me.

"Now look Maria calm down. It is not like we're broke or anything at the moment ..."

I didn't finish due to the fact that Maria hit my head with a chop from her right gauntlet. I keep forgetting just how much those armor gauntlets hurt when used to hit someone. I stumbled back a few steps before regaining my balance. Maria was raising her right arm to hit me again, but I blocked with my left arm. There was a clang as our arms met.

"Okay first of all how I spend the money from my research grant is my decision. More importantly that chop hurt dang it!"

Maria would not however, back down. She pushed forward and swung her left arm, which I narrowly evaded.

"You need to show more responsibility with money Matthew."

I laughed at her statement. I then sent a kick with my right leg at her, which she evaded.

"That coming from the younger of the two of us, that's funny."

Maria threw another right hook that I deflected with my left arm.

"That's right and aren't you ashamed about how your younger sibling is more responsible than you?"

I jumped up slightly and delivered a roundhouse kick which Maria blocked with one arm and countered by grabbing my left leg with her other arm. She then threw me across the room. I flipped to regain control, before I landed on my feet sliding on the carpet. I saw Maria run towards me from the other side of the room as I had flown through the air and she was about halfway across the room when I had landed. I rushed forward and jumped into the air using the coffee table in the room for leverage to launch myself at her. I kicked Maria in her breast plate forcing her back. I landed lightly on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"Embarrassed? Hardly, I am dang proud that my sister is responsible. More so since I am horrible with responsibility myself. It helps equal out thing between us."

"That's not what you're supposed to say!"

Maria did a sweep kick that knocked me off my feet sending me crashing to the floor. Then she put a hand to my chest and pinned me down. I sighed in my normal sign of defeat.

"... And have yet to beat that sister in any of our sparring matches over the years."

Maria then took her hand off my chest and then offered it to me. I accepted it and she pulled me to my feet.

"I am sorry I lost my temper."

I smiled back at her and waved a hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry; we needed a good sparring match to let out the stress that has been accumulating, especially after what we saw back in Vinary. Besides I would be amazed if you didn't lose your temper; it shows you're still human when you do so. I really did ask if they had any other rooms free, but they didn't. Apparently this is a popular weekend so, most hotels are booked up."

"Thanks brother, that means a lot to me."

I nodded in response.

"I wonder what is going on for most hotels to be so booked up."

I shrugged.

"Don't know, all I was told is that most decent hotels are booked. The other fact I know I was mentioning to you was I used money from my research grant. That said grant is of no small amount let me tell you, it is quite a substantial amount actually. Anyway don't worry it will all work out, but for tonight let's get some sleep. Tomorrow always bring something, so let's be ready for whatever it will be."

===The next morning===

I woke up, thankful that I had closed the shades last night before turning in for the night, since the sun wasn't shining in my eyes. I have said it once and I will say it again: I am not a morning person period. I look over at the clock on the wall next to the bed, 7:30 a.m. My recertification exam wasn't until 10 a.m. I knew I could go back to sleep if I chose to, but that would mean I would later be woken up by Maria. That was something I would rather avoid as much as I can. I tend to have headaches for most of the day if she wakes me up due to the fact Maria tends to give me a sharp smack to do the said waking. So I chose to get up rather than sleep more. So, I stretched and yawned. I have to say as comfortable this bed is, king size is just too big in my opinion. I got out of bed still only half awake. I shuffled over to my rolling case and opened the back compartment that held my clothes and picked out my outfit for the day. I reminded myself to thank Maria for convincing me to go to get my clothes washed while we were in Vinary. I descended the stairs from the loft, looking around and saw Maria in one of the armchairs. I then, headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Normally water and automail are not a good mix, I'm told. Problems apparently, due to changing the lubrication fluid consistency or mixture or something like that. I was thankful to my brilliant mechanic because her custom made automail doesn't have that defect at all. So I don't have to worry about water or other liquids causing problems to my automail. When I got out of the shower and had dressed I walked out of the bathroom with a hairbrush, combing and straightening my hair. It is one of the major disadvantages of long hair, having to take care and do the upkeep on it. I saw that Maria had woken up by this time.

"Good morning Matthew."

I nodded and began to braid my hair into a single ponytail as I normally do.

"Good morning Maria."

"So what is the plan for today?"

I came over and sat down on the couch and did the finishing touches on braiding my hair.

"Well I have my recertification exam at 10 a.m. this morning. After that I was thinking we could stop by the library to see if we can make sense of Isen's notes until lunch. After lunch I have no idea."

"Which branch of the library do we go to?"

I froze at that question and turned slowly to Maria.

"Oh yeah, I forgot there are multiple branches in the library here in Central, oops."

Maria sighed. I laughed nervously.

"Okay then new plan, Maria could you, while I am doing my exam find out which branch we will need to go to for the information we need. We need to have books on the subject of mineral alchemy."

Maria nodded in understanding. I got up and ran up the stairs locked my rolling case shut and grabbed my silver over coat from the closet and put it on. I grabbed the handle of my rolling case and came back down the stairs. When I had gotten to the bottom I snapped my fingers and a small latch on the bottom rim of the case opened and I pulled out a handle. Now my case which had my materials in it was ready to roll.

"Let's be off then, I would like to stop for breakfast before my exam."

===a few hours later===

"That was an excellent breakfast to start off the day."

I glanced over to Maria that at the moment was looking a little downcast. I realized she had heard what I said and suddenly felt horrible. I had reminded her about her inability to eat.

"I'm sorry Maria; I didn't mean to remind you of ... the things you're unable to do as you are right now."

"It is okay brother."

I still felt horrible at what I had said. I wanted to cheer her up as she is my little sister. It's what big brothers do.

"I know I have said this before Maria, but I will say it again. I promise, I will find a way to get your body back, when we do you name it and we go and do all the things you can't now."

"Thanks, it is nice to be reminded of our promise."

I glanced down at my watch for the time. It was 9:35 a.m. It was getting close to the time for me to report for my exam.

"Maria I need to get going if I don't want to be late. So I will see you afterwards, later."

I broke into a run. The exams were held and overseen by military high command. Since that was the case the exams were held at Central command. So I ran off towards central command to go take my exam.

===scene change===

I stood outside central command catching my breath. I still had ten minutes to spare before my exam. After I had caught my breath, I made my way up the steps and entered Central command.

There were two tables with soldiers checking people in. I approached one of the tables and waited for my turn. When my turn came, I put my credentials on the table for the soldier to see. He looked up at me.

"My name is Matthew Selvess."

The soldiers saluted nervously as he had seen my credentials.

"Of course Brigadier General go right ahead."

I nodded and thanked him and continued passed the tables for checking in. I headed through central command and finally arrived into the room that was used for alchemist exams. A soldier saw me and came up to me.

"Excuse me, are you Brigadier General Selvess?"

I nodded in replied. The soldier gesture for me to head over to a table. Behind the table were five chairs with the five judges that would be proctoring my exam. They would be the five I need to impress, I was confident that I could do just that. I stood in front of the table and bowed to the five officers.

"Good morning gentlemen, I'm Matthew Selvess."

The officer in the center smiled and spoke up.

"Hello Mr. Selvess, I must say all of us have been looking forward to judging your exam. The work of the 'Silver Alchemist' is always said to be amazing."

I nodded and smiled.

"I do aim to do the best quality work I can sir."

The officer on the far left spoke up.

"Very well then, you may begin Mr. Selvess."

I nodded and opened the front most compartments on my rolling case. I took out two short silver rods and placed them on the table.

"Gentlemen I would bring your attention to these two metal rods. This is the alchemic alloy known as Mithril, which I invented and created."

I gave the officers a short explanation on what Mithril was and a brief idea of the creation process. I told them that Mithril, the silver like material was extremely durable and nearly indestructible by conventional means known at this time. As it could only be made through alchemy, it had some unique properties. One of the most interesting to note other than its durability strength of course. That was to be able to manipulate Mithril you needed to know the exact alchemic make up or you could not transmute the Mithril at all.

After my short explanation, I pointed to the one on my left or their right.

"This is the Mithril rod I presented at my last exam, please feel it should you wish."

The officers took the rod and handled it and passed it between one another. I smiled as they did. After they had inspected the rod they put it back.

"Now the second Mithril rod here may look identical however, it is not. It's make up has three different ingredients that the original rod doesn't include ..."

The officers began to handle the second rod and one of them hummed in surprise.

"Why this one is noticeably lighter than the other."

I nodded in confirmation.

"Correct, the weight is lighter with the change in ingredients. I can assure you however that the different ingredients don't compromise or change the durability of the metal at all. The other thing is the changes in the ingredients have cut the cost to produce this metal by a fourth of what it used to cost."

There were some gasps at my last comment on the cost. The original cost of Mithril had always been one of the harder problems to get pass, other than the recipe itself. Some of the ingredients were very rare and expensive.

Military High command when they had first seen how strong Mithril was and how much of a beating it could take, they were interested in it. They were quick to certify me and give me a 'generous' research fund to work with to improve Mithril.

===scene change===

I had finished my exam; the officers had been impressed by my work. So it is nearly impossible that I will fail to be certified as a state alchemist again. I pulled my rolling case behind me as I made my way back through central command.

"Ah if it isn't the Silver Alchemist, Matthew Selvess."

I turned to see who had spoken. I was surprised to see that it was none other than the Fuery King Bradley himself.

"It is always good to see you King Bradley sir. How is your son doing lately?"

King Bradley smiled.

"He is doing well, thank you for asking. He quite enjoys the gift you sent for his birthday."

I smiled.

"I am glad he does. I made that figurine with him being your son in mind."

"As it happens, I was hoping to run into you Mr. Selvess while you were here."

"For something good I hope sir. I haven't done anything to be in trouble that I can think of at the moment."

King Bradley laughed slightly.

"Indeed it is a good reason. You are not in trouble; I was hoping you could assist on a case, with your skills in observation and seeing motive. I think your view would be valuable."

I nodded.

"I could look at the case and give my view on it sir, if you wish. I would need to see the case file."

King Bradley still smiling handed me an envelope.

"Give this to Colonel Mustang and he will give you the case file. You can find Colonel Mustang at the eastern outpost, thanks for your assistance in this."

With that King Bradley walked away from me. Joy I now have extra work while I am here. Oh well, maybe it will be interesting in some way. I left the same way I had entered it. I had started down the steps of central command, when I noticed someone in a tall suit of armor. I couldn't help but think, 'that is ... something you don't see every day, maybe some kind of hobby.' Actually I see Maria every day and her body was a suit of armor. So I kind of do see this kind of thing every day. Well best way to get an answer is just to ask. I walked down to the person in the armor. I put down my rolling case with a soft clunk.

"Pardon me; I was wondering is wearing that armor a hobby?"

The person in the armor turned to face me. His eyes were red pupils surrounded by black. My mind suddenly thought about Maria. This person's eyes were exactly like Maria's. That is different; I wonder if he could be … no I doubt it, just my mind wandering I guess.

"No it is not a hobby."

I smiled back.

"I am sorry, that was rude of me to assume that. My name is Matthew Selvess, what is yours?"

"It is Alphonse Elric."

"It is nice to meet you Alphonse."

I shook his hand. I sat down on the steps and Alphonse sat down next to me.

"So it might not be my business, but are you waiting for someone Alphonse?"

"Well you can call me Al and yes I am waiting for my brother."

I nodded at his answer. I wondered who his brother was, but dismissed the question at the moment.

"I see, I hope you don't mind if I wait next to you since I am also waiting for someone."

Al looked at me and nodded.

"No it is okay, I don't mind. My brother is here receiving orders."

I felt my eyebrows rise slightly.

"I would assume then, that your brother is in the military?"

Al nodded to answer me.

"He is a state alchemist, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

My mouth had opened slightly. I had heard the rumors about the Fullmetal Alchemist. Quite a few interesting rumors among them in fact. Supposedly he is some sort of prodigy when it comes to alchemy. He is also supposed to be quite young as well. So I was mildly interested to know which rumors were true and which were exaggerations. I would not mind having another alchemist around my age instead of having a ten year or more age gap between me and the next youngest alchemist. However, before I had a chance to ask Al, I heard a child's voice.

"Al!"

We turned to see a woman and a little five year old girl with here. I continued to stare as I realized I knew the pair.

"Elicia, Mrs. Hughes it is nice to see you."

Apparently Al knew them as well by what he had said. I looked at the two ladies and smiled. I had met the two ladies years ago when Lieutenant Maes Hughes had asked for my assistance on a case he was working on. We became friends while working on the case together and so Maria and I had gotten to know his family as well. After that Maria and I tended to drop by to see them when we were in Central. I had caught Elicia eye and she stared at me, while I smiled and waved back at her. I have no idea if she even remembers me, it had been around two years since the last time I saw her.

"Ah, you're Matt, daddy's friend, ha ha."

It would seem she does remember me.

"I am impressed you remember me Elicia. You were still pretty young last time I saw you. You must have gotten your father's memory when it comes to details. Speaking of pretty, you sure have gotten better in that area."

Elicia smiled back at me.

"Ah so it is you Matthew."

I waved and Mrs. Hughes.

"It is nice to see you Gracia, so tell me has that man of yours talked his mouth off yet. He uses to talk non-stop about you two."

"No, he still does."

"Ha ha, It is good that he appreciates his family, but he needs to give it a rest, once and a while at least."

"Wait you know Lieutenant Hughes?"

I glanced over at Al.

"Sure do, he and I worked on a case together and through that I got to know his family."

I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down to see Elicia.

"Hey Matt, where is Marie?"

I looked at her blankly trying to understand the question. It was then Gracia spoke.

"I believe she means Maria."

I smiled in comprehension.

"She is doing some things at the moment, but I will be meeting up with her soon."

Gracia Hughes smiled at Al and me.

"Well Elicia we need to get going so wave goodbye to them."

Elicia waved at us with a smile on her face. The two of them left. She was a cute kid.

Al turned to me.

"So who is this Maria?"

"Oh, she is my sister."

"That sounds nice."

I looked at him questioningly.

"Don't you and your brother travel together?"

"Yes we travel together."

I smiled again.

"Then you know it is nicer to travel with someone than to travel alone."

I looked at my watch for the time.

"Oh my look at the time. I am sorry Al, but I need to go. It was nice meeting and talking to you."

I grabbed my rolling case and started off.

===scene change===

I found Maria after around fifteen minutes of looking. She had used the time I was taking my exam to find out which branch would have the books on mineral type alchemy. She had learned in her search, which informed us that the second branch of Central's library had the books we were looking for. So we headed to the second branch in search of books that could help us translate the meaning of Isen's notes.

When we had arrived at the Second Branch of Central's Library I approached the main desk and tapped the bell on the desk. It rang quietly in the silent library that was almost as empty and quiet as a morgue is of living bodies. A minute later, a library assistant came to the desk and bowed.

"Good day to you sir, is there something I can help you with?"

I nodded.

"I am looking for books on the subject of mineralogy and mineral based alchemy. I would prefer ones published around twenty five years ago to most recent. Could you direct us to where such books might be?"

The library assistant thought about the request.

"There are quite a few books that would fit those parameters, an entire section in fact. Could you specify any more what you wish to do with the said books?"

I took a second to think how to put what we were doing without simply announcing that we had Isen's notes.

"Well I came across some references to a former state alchemist's notes and have a partial copy of the section of the alchemist's notes. However, the notes make references to subjects I am not very familiar with. So I wanted to get an understanding even if it is a basic one of the subjects referenced."

The assistant nodded in comprehension.

"Which state alchemist's notes are you looking at?"

"Former state alchemist Kurt Isen."

The library assistant nodded again recognizing the name.

"The Earth Stone alchemist, I believe the books you would need are in the third section, the second and third rows. If you need more assistance please don't hesitate to ask."

I bowed and thanked the assistant, and then Maria and I proceeded to the referred location in the library. When we reached the area I looked down the second row and my eyebrows raised and my mouth opened in shock. The sheer number of books that were there was amazing and they were all on mineral based alchemy. Each of the bookshelves was built eight feet long and between eight and ten feet high per section. The rows of selves tended to be made up of five of the eight foot sections. All those shelves were completely full of books. Maria and I just stood there for a moment and stared.

"The assistant was not joking when he said there were a lot of books on the subject."

I nodded in agreement.

"And how ... Well I suppose that just staring will do little, so let's dive in then shall we?"

After an hour of skimming through the vast number of books we had managed to narrow the number down to six different books.

"Well six is much better than what we started with brother."

"Indeed, let us go check out these books for now and head back to the hotel. We can begin to translate the notes there."

We headed up to the main desk again and checked out the books we had narrowed down to in our search. I put them in my rolling case for easier transport and we left the second branch. As we had been heading back to the hotel I remembered the assignment I had gotten from King Bradley.

"Hey Maria, you go back to the hotel. I need to make a slight detour to pick up something. I will meet you back at the hotel after I am done."

Maria looked at me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

I shook my head.

"No it should not be that much of a problem to do. Unless I get some kind of crap to deal with or something."

"Like what?"

I thought for a moment.

"Oh I, don't know, two guys acting like stupid school boys or a muscle obsessed guy flexing. There are possibilities I would rather avoid."

===scene change===

I arrived at the command post and started to ask around for Mustang. Most soldiers ignored me at first, due to me being young. But I can be really good at getting attention when I want to. A soldier by the name of Havoc showed me to where Mustang's office was. However, apparently Mustang was currently busy with someone else. So I took a seat to wait for him to finish. I looked over to see that Alphonse Elric was sitting in the hallway I was now in.

"Well we meet again, Al."

Al looked over at me.

"Oh Mr. Selvess I didn't expect to see you here."

"Please you can just call me Matthew; I am not really fond of titles."

As I sat in the chair waiting for the man called Roy Mustang, there was silence between myself and Al. I took out my notebook and a pen, and then began to go over my most recent notes. I felt someone looking over my shoulder and I glanced over and saw Al was the one doing so.

"Is there something I can do for you Al?"

He shook his head.

"No I was just wondering what you were writing."

I smiled back at Al, he really reminded me of Maria.

"It is okay Al, I was going over my notes I have been jotting down recently. I have always had the habit to write things down for later review."

"Oh Sorry, I was not trying to pry."

I continued to smile at him.

"Don't worry about it Al, my sister does that quite a lot as well."

Al was rubbing the back of his head. It was then the door that I had been told lead to Mustang's office flew open and two people came out. One was a man with short black hair and in a blue Amestrisan uniform, this must be Roy Mustang. The other was ... a kid with blond hair, in a red over coat; at least I think that was what he was. It was hard to tell at the moment since he and Mustang were arguing like little unruly school boys. It was a rather embarrassing display if you ask me.

"Colonel, Edward that is enough."

This was said by a short blond haired woman who was a soldier. I simply shook my head and sighed. The two boys continued to argue at each other's throat as if they hadn't heard the woman. Oh why do I have to get one of the scenarios that I used as an example with Maria?

"Has anyone told the two of you, that you fight like unruly school boys? The both of you are making fools of yourselves."

I had raised my voice enough so that both heard me. I however, was still reading through my notebook not even looking up as I said what I had making a small notation as I did. Both of the boys turned to face me and said in sync.

"YOU CARE TO REPEAT THAT!"

I closed my notebook and looked up at them to see their faces set with expressions of fury. It was rather comical to me, but I kept a straight face.

"If you insist, I said 'Has anyone told the two of you, that you fight like unruly school boys. The both of you are making fools of yourselves.' Please act your age and not like idiots, you are supposed to be adults after all. I assume that you are Roy Mustang, am I correct?"

I pointed at the man in Uniform, to which he nodded as he calmed down. I rose from the seat and looked to Mustang.

"I am here to get the 'Horsemen case file'. I have been asked to look it over."

Mustang looked at me in slight disbelief.

"Why would you need to look at it? Who are you anyway?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"My name is Matthew Selvess. As to why I need the file, I was asked to give it a look over. I guess the higher ups want a second opinion on the matter, but who knows? It is not up to me to make that decision."

I went to my rolling case, opened one of the front compartments and took out the letter I had gotten from Fuery King Bradley and handed it to Mustang. He took out the letter and looked over it.

"Falman tell Hughes to go fetch the Horsemen Report for our guest, these orders confirm what he says."

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!"

I looked down to the kid who had just shouted. I sighed at his action. This kid was really making an idiot of himself without even trying.

"What is it kid?"

"I AM NOT A KID!"

He was still yelling, only proving I was right that he is just a kid. He also seemed to have a thing about being teased about his height.

"You certainly act like one. Now what is it you want kid, a cookie or something?"

"NO, I AM HERE TO GET MUSTANG TO CHANGE HIS MIND!"

I looked over to Mustang, who had a hand to his forehead. These two really don't get along do they? This is getting interesting; I can hardly wait to know what happens next in this story.

"Oh is that so, I was not aware that the military now doubled as a babysitting service, that is nice to know."

Al rose and came forward.

"Brother come on that is enough."

This came from Al. I turned to Al, did he say brother? Then that would mean that he is ... Oh you have got to be kidding me! This kid is Edward Elric, oh this would be trouble. I let of something between a sigh and a groan.

"Excuse me kid, you wouldn't happen to be the Fullmetal Alchemist, would you?"

"Yeah I am what is it to you?"

I shook my head. Wonder why they gave you the title of Fullmetal, it doesn't fit you at all.

"I have heard some of the rumors that had been circulating, but this isn't what I had expected."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the rumors never said anything about you being, so ... so ..."

I am normally a nice person to other people when it comes to not saying insults that are obviously true. There are exceptions, but those are rare. In this instance I was trying to be nice and not say the blunt insult about Edward Elric's height or lack thereof. However ...

"So what?"

He was obviously daring me to say something about his height. Well I might as well deliver and not disappoint him. It would be better for him to get over it and move on.

"So ... vertically challenged."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU COULD CRUSH HIM WITH YOUR BOOT!"

My eyebrows rose at this reaction. He exploded just over one comment about his height? Apparently he is a long way from getting over this problem he has on people insulting his height. This was going to bite him in the butt soon, if it hadn't already. I would assume it had bitten him in the rear already, if so nowhere near hard enough for him to get the point. I turned to Mustang.

"Mustang you have my heartfelt condolences at having to watch this one. I don't envy you in that."

"You have no idea."

I looked hard at Mustang.

"No can't say I do and I really don't want to. Not if this is what I would have to deal with. I mean he is so short that I think I would lose him pretty quick. People should call him the 'Short' metal alchemist."

I heard the ring that signaled alchemy. I spun around to see Edward Elric put his palms to the ground. Okay maybe I had gone a tad too far with the last comment, but this was overreacting to an extreme. I jumped out of the way of the earth hand that grabbed for me. I snapped my fingers and two rear compartments on my rolling case that were on the sides popped out. The holsters that made up the compartments held metal gauntlets that had transmutation circles on the top of the palms. I didn't really need them, but that wasn't common knowledge, better to keep it that way in my opinion. Elric started doing more alchemy, which I evaded by performing a handstand followed by a backflip. As I was fully upside down in the flip, I slid my hands into the gauntlets and pulled them out of the holsters. I then, retrieved one of the silver colored Mithril rods from the back of my belt. They were strapped into loops so that I could access them at any time I needed. I landed back on my feet, with a Mithril rod in hand, ready to fight.

"FULLMETAL STOP THIS NOW!"

Edward didn't listen to Mustang, I would doubt by what I had observed that Edward Elric listens to Mustang often if at all. I clapped my hands, the circles on the gauntlets glowed as I did. The rod began to change shape, into a sword. When the sword was finished, I spun the sword so that it pointed down at the ground. I plunged the blade into the floor beneath me; the circles on my gauntlets glowed again. Edward was out of control and it was time for that to end. Two Mithril blade shot out of the ground under Edward and came to a stop crossing right below his chin.

"Stand down Fullmetal Alchemist. You're out of control; you're putting your fellow soldiers in danger needlessly. You need to calm down now. Should you fail to comply, I will disable you by force, even if that means it puts you in the hospital for a time. I will personal make sure you are chained to the bed, without chance of parole for a long while. It is your choice, so what will it be?"

Edward Elric nodded as he looked at the blades at his chin and stopped performing alchemy. The Mithril blades withdrew into the ground below and they retracted through the underground back to the blade I had plunged into the floor under me. I withdrew my sword and swung it around in a circular arc. This was a habit I had; I have no idea where or how I got it, but I did it without thinking now. I then, clapped my hands and transmuted the blade back to a rod. I stored the rod in the loop on the back on my belt. Mustang was staring at me; I looked back at him with curiosity.

"You're an Alchemist."

I sighed and reached down to my right hip and grabbed my silver pocket watch and brought it out for all to see. There were many gasps from soldiers who had been watching.

"Technically, yes I am a state alchemist. My title given by the state is the 'Silver Alchemist'."

Mustang stared in shock; Edward gaped stupidly, most of the other soldiers snapped to attention and saluted. 'Oh the can of worms I had just opened' as they say in the south. This was going to be tiresome, I could tell. This was another one of those times that being as famous as I have become over the last four years, this really sucks.

"Could everyone stop being so stiff and shocked. This is getting awkward for me."

The soldiers started to whisper among themselves, no doubt about me. Mustang walked up to me and extended his hand to me. It was to be polite to Mustang, that I took his hand and shook it.

"I must say it is an honor to me the Silver Alchemist. I have read some of the reports on events you have been involved in. Your work is impressive."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"So I am told by people. It is nice to meet the Flame Alchemist in person. I am not one, if I may use the phrase, 'to toot my own horn'. I simply help those who need help. It is the way I am Mustang."

"So you really are a state alchemist then."

I turned to Edward Elric, who had spoken. I let out a long sigh and gave Edward a look that an adult would give a child who asks for what was just said to be repeated.

"I do believe that's what I said. Maybe you should have someone check your ears short stuff."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE COULD ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS, YOU JERK!?"

I was trying not to laugh. His responses were getting more hysterical as they came. I took a moment to calm myself and took a deep breath and let it out. I was about to give Edward Elric a retort when I heard two voices that were faint and behind me. If I had to guess the voices were in the other room.

"Major wait that is going too far."

That voice sounded like ... Hughes?!

"Nonsense Hughes, now witness the alchemy that has been passed down the Armstrong lines for generations!"

I only had time to think, 'Uh oh, this can't be good.'

An explosive crash came from the door behind us. There was thick a cloud of dust hanging in the air, causing everyone to have coughing fits. When the dust had cleared and settled I glanced to where the door to the outer parts of the outpost is, or at least where the door had been. Now there was a large hole in the doors place. In what had been previously a doorway stood Lieutenant Hughes looking disgruntled. Next to him was a large man that stood a couple of heads taller than Hughes. He had blue eyes and a single blond curl of hair. He had a mustache that was hard to miss. The other fact about the man was he was VERY muscularly built. He could give Martin a run for his money in the muscle department. I couldn't say if he could out do Sig. Now that I thought about Sig I wonder how Te ... His wife is doing lately. Actually better not to think about that, the bad memories would start coming back. Mustang looked at the large man with annoyance.

"Major Armstrong why did you make a hole in the wall?"

This major Armstrong started to sweat as he saluted Mustang.

"I am sorry Colonel, my mistake."

I held my sides trying hard not to laugh at this. I failed and burst out laughing. This situation was completely stupid, so much so it was hysterical to me. Not only did I get to see and experience, not one but both of the examples I came up with randomly when Maria had asked me. It was just so funny, I could not stop laughing. I did not doubt that everyone in the room was probably staring at me wondering why I was laughing.

After five minutes, I was able to calm down and stop laughing. I looked to Mustang and smiled.

"What a motley crew you have here Mustang, I would guess there is never a dull moment around here."

Mustang scratched the back of his head.

"I guess that is one way to put it."

It was at that point Hughes came forward. I don't know if he had recognized me yet, it had been two years after all.

"Colonel here is the case file you asked for."

"Thanks Hughes, it is actually for him."

Mustang pointed at me as he said this. Hughes turned to me and looked at me. After a few seconds, Hughes eyes widen slightly and then a familiar gleam was in them. I swear that there were stars shining around his face, much like when he talks about his family. Oh boy, this was going to be a bit unpleasant, here we go. Hughes was instantly in front of me, took my right hand and began to shake it vigorously.

"If it isn't Matthew Selvess, I haven't seen you since you helped on the Vole case two years ago. Your work was superb. I have never seen anyone perform the same quality work as you did. I should have known that the higher ups would bring you in for this case. It is a pleasure to work with you again"

I smiled at Hughes.

"It is nice to see you too Hughes. It looks like your wife, Gracia was exactly right that you talk up a storm still."

I went over to my rolling case and put my gauntlets back into the holsters in the side compartments. I then, quietly snapped my fingers and the side compartments closed. I went back over to Hughes, grabbed the file that Hughes had and bowed.

"It has been ... Interesting to come here, to say the least. However, I really need to be going. I need dinner and sleep so, I will be going."

I grabbed my rolling case and started walking out of the room, but at the door I stopped and thought for a second. I then, turned and faced Edward Elric. I was unable to resist putting in the last word in the conversation.

"By the way, Elric you really need to learn to take or ignore insults, mini midget."

I left the room, however before I had exited the outpost I heard Edward's response and smiled.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULD USE HIM AS A FOOT STOOL!"

===scene change===

The sun was starting to set as I got back to the hotel. I went up to the room and unlocked the door and enter. I closed the door quietly and let out a sigh.

"Peace and quiet at last. No Hughes running off his mouth. I like Hughes and all, it is just he needs to understand quiet is not a bad thing to have. No midget trying to maim or kill me, that runt needs to learn how to take an insult. No other random stuff demanding my attention. I don't envy Mustang for having the position he does, too much random crap happening."

I slowly walked in and looked around until I caught a whiff of something cooking. I walked over to the kitchen area and spotted Maria cooking. I smiled at the sight.

"So, what is for dinner then?"

Maria turned to see me.

"Oh brother, you're back."

I nodded.

"Yeah, I am sorry it took longer than I expected to get the item I was getting."

Maria studied me for a minute.

"Problems?"

I sighed in acknowledgment.

"Isn't there always, but why do I have to foretell the events somehow?"

"So I take that to me that you got to experience one of your examples you said, which example did you get to see?"

I shook my head.

"Oh if only it were one. No since it is me I got both."

Maria laughed at my statement. I smirked slightly.

"Glad at least one of us finds it amusing."

"I am sorry it is just ..."

I waved a hand in dismissal.

"Yeah I know it has been this way for a while. Let's just drop this and have dinner and turn in for the night. I am dead tired from today's events."

**chapter end**

**A/n**

**That is it for the moment. I admit I didn't originally did not plan to bring Ed and Al in yet, but why the hell not I say. I will say I enjoyed poking fun at Ed's height and will continue to do so for a while. I also wanted to show Matthew to be a bit more a people person. Thank you for reading and please take the time to review.**


End file.
